Networking various computers, printers, network-attached storage (NAS) devices, and other types of devices is ubiquitous. Implementing computer networks is becoming popular in small offices and home environments. The NAS device comprises a hard disk drive that is shareable by the computers on the network. To be used on a network, a NAS is first configured. Configuring the NAS generally comprises specifying such settings as time of day, date, language, and one or more security settings. Configuring the NAS device, however, may be a challenge for many users.